Sex on the Beach
by MrsMCrieff
Summary: Based on a request from Mrs Isabel Cullen this is set after the film and Stephen has asked Christine to come to Bleecker Street in an attempt to make things up to her. Rated M for smut
1. Chapter 1

**This is based in a request from Mrs Isabel Cullen who informed me that there was very little fanfiction around Dr Strange and Christine and would I write it for her. I quizzed her a bit further and she expressed a preference for smut over no smut ;). This is my first foray into another fandom other than the Sherlock one so be gentle with me but I'd love to know what you think and whether you like it.**

 **Thanks must go to my good friend Lilsherlockian1975 who for once was advising me on Americanism's as opposed to me Brit picking her fics. It was an unusual experience being on the other side for once but she was gentle with me. Anyway, let's get on, this is set just after the end of the film and I own nothing but the idea...enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

Christine let her fingers slide over the envelope as she tried to decide, for the fiftieth time that day, what to do. The letter had arrived from Stephen that morning inviting her to have dinner with him at his new home. It seems he was living back in New York again and wanted the two of them to resume their friendship. That in itself was ambiguous given how they had left things all those months ago when he'd left on his quest for a cure for his hands.

She couldn't help but be intrigued though even in spite of her wariness. He'd always been a smooth talker, always had a way of getting her into bed without offering her any commitment. But she had to admit he had seemed different when he'd arrived in the hospital a week ago complete with some sort of stab wound to his chest.

And the things he could do? Christine had never believed in magic, I mean...who did, but it had seemed so real; he had genuinely appeared to leave his body, create paths or doorways to other places...things had moved with no mover and his cloak had hung in mid-air with no support.

She shook her head, she must have been mistaken or been tricked somehow...after all magic didn't exist, it was just an illusion...wasn't it?

Either way she just wanted to see him again, to talk to him, see how he was doing. She hoped he had never realized it but she was in love with him. She had been from almost the first moment she had met him and when they'd slept together those first few times she had thought it was the start of an actual relationship. That was...right up until she had heard that he was also seeing a nurse from intensive care and a lawyer from some bank on Wall Street.

In his defense he had never said that they were dating or exclusive...she had just hoped he'd felt the same as her. Stupid, stupid Christine...that was how he always made her feel; not professionally, never then. He had always treated her with the utmost respect when it came to her professional knowledge and skills; but when it came to him and sex and feelings she always felt as though she were out in left field.

He must have sent her a dozen e-mails when he'd gone away all saying how sorry he was about what he'd said and how he didn't want to lose her as a friend but she had been too hurt to respond. He had been brutal that last night, after everything she had done for him, but he'd been right; that's what had hurt the most. She had just been trying to fix him, make him need her even if he didn't want her...and how sad was that!

His latest message had come the old fashioned way; by snail mail and she'd smiled sadly at the shaky handwriting that had once been so confident but yet was still so familiar.

And so she found herself, a few hours later, standing outside an impressive old building on Bleecker Street in Greenwich Village. It seemed old fashioned and anachronistic for Stephen. He'd always had ultra-modern apartments; all chrome with floor to ceiling windows, modern furniture and technology. She wondered if he had a flat here or rooms; after all he'd been broke when he left and she had no idea if he was working or not.

She took a deep breath and then nervously stepped up and rang the bell, hearing the sound of it echo through the building. A moment later the door opened and he stood in front of her smiling and her heart skipped a beat just as it always did when she saw him.

He was dressed more casually and slightly more normally than last time in what looked like maroon, linen sweat pants and a sleeveless black t shirt. His feet were bare which seemed very unusual for the time of year. She herself was wrapped up in a thick winter coat with hat and scarf although she did have on a thin summer dress underneath, just as his letter had recommended. Maybe there was a problem with the heating in the building.

And what a building it was. The door opened up into a large hall with an impressive staircase rising up in front of her. Everything was spacious and ornate and expensive looking. Her eyes roamed around the size, looking up at the ceiling and the stairs before coming back to rest on Stephen's face.

He was silent while she took the place in but as she met his gaze he smiled. 'Impressive isn't it.'

He stepped forward and held her upper arms as he gently placed a kiss on her cheek and then spoke gently as his lips hovered close to her ear. 'It's good to see you Christine. Thanks for coming.'

She could barely restrain the shudder that went through her body at his proximity and the sound of his voice, so low and so damned sexy.

Then he stepped back and gestured for her to come in. 'Here, let me take your coat...come in, come in, it's cold out there.'

She stepped inside and he closed the door, helping her with her jacket and scarf, hanging it all up on a coat stand by the door. Then she followed him up the stairs.

'This place is amazing Stephen. Are you living here now?' She couldn't help the disbelief that bled through into her words.

'Yes, I just moved in at the end of last week, after I saw you in the hospital. As you can see it's already furnished, of sorts, I just brought my clothes and books, which is good because that's all I own now.'

'But...how can you...I mean...'

He grinned and led her through into a room which was filled with cabinets all housing a different weapon or artifact, it was like stepping into a museum.

'How can I afford it? Luckily I don't have to. It comes with the job.'

'And what's the job?'

He stopped by a small table which held a couple of decanters and some glasses. 'Wine? I bought your favorite, Cabernet Sauvignon.'

'Yes, thanks.' Christine certainly felt in need of a drink as she looked around at some of the items. She pointed, in shock, to a pair of gloves that seemed to be moving by themselves. 'Are they...how are they moving?'

Stephen joined her by the case, handing her a glass and clinking it against his own. 'Cheers. Those are the gloves of Rassilon and they don't seem to like me at all; pinched me when I tried to put them on. Mordo was right when he said the artifacts choose us and not the other way around.'

She knew she was frowning in confusion as she looked from this case to some of the others, all the items seemed strange, either moving or glowing or just plain weird. 'What is this place Stephen? What have you got yourself mixed up in?'

'It's not a cult, I promise. Like I told you last time, I've found that there are things beyond my original understanding of the world...beyond science and medicine. This place is the New York Sanctum, one of three in the world and I'm its Master...a caretaker or curator I suppose. I protect the place and the objects within it and in turn it helps to protect the world.'

He shook his head at her expression. 'Now don't look at me like that. I'm not going mad. You saw some of this with your own eyes last week...you know you did.'

'I...I don't know what I saw. It didn't make sense...none of this makes sense.'

'It doesn't have to, you just need to accept that there is more to this world than you ever knew about and it has its advantages. Come on, dinner is ready and I've picked out the perfect location.'

He took her hand and led her through the room towing her along behind him as she looked at more of the items, trying not to think about how small her hand felt in his.

Just as she thought things couldn't get any weirder they did. He stepped into an alcove with three sets of transparent glass doors. One showed a violent sea battering some rocks in daytime, the other what appeared to be a jungle and the third a beach at night time. She let her hands trail over the glass watching the waves crashing against the rocks...it looked so real but it must be some sort of projection.

Her mind reeled however when Stephen opened the door to the beach and stepped through onto the sand. He turned and offered her his hand once more. 'Come on, kick off your shoes...it's real and safe...I promise. It's just another type of portal, like the one I showed you at the hospital.'

Nervously she walked up to the frame of the door and looked around it trying to work out how the illusion was created. It seemed so real, right down to the heat rolling through the open doors and the smell of the sea and the flowers that were growing at the edge of the sand. Tentatively she kicked off her heels and put her foot through the doorway pressing her toes into the warm, white sand.

She gradually let her body follow her foot, her hand still holding the frame as though the house in Bleecker St might disappear if she let go, for all she knew it would.

Finally she was stood on what felt like a different part of the planet completely. When she looked up the sky was filled with stars, she could hear the gentle whoosh and splash of the waves on the beach, the cry of some foreign bird in the distance but when she turned around the room in New York was still there, hanging, seemingly suspended, in the air.

Stephen took her drink from her hand and put it down on a low table to one side which was filled with different dishes of food. Then he caught her hand and gently pulled her around to face him. 'I wanted to make it up to you. To say sorry for...well, everything; I need you to know how much you mean to me.' He gestured around them at the beautiful scenery. 'So how do you like Bora Bora...well, to be precise an uninhabited island off Bora Bora?'

'Stephen, this is literally unbelievable. I don't even know what to say or where to start.'

'Well just say you'll stay with me and have dinner.'

'Yes...yes of course I'll stay.'

'Good.'

He didn't let go of her hand though. Instead he took another step closer, forcing her to have to look up at him, conscious of how tall he was. She had always loved how safe he made her feel when he was close. Physically he seemed to dominate her and it had always, always turned her on and tonight was no exception.

He held her gaze as he slowly bent his head to hers, giving her every chance to refuse him but she felt completely overwhelmed, by her surroundings, by him, by this whole experience and so when his lips met hers she just gave into his kiss remembering just how good it had always been between them.

 **There will be one, maybe two more chapters and definitely some smut. Anyway I'll post soon so keep your eyes peeled. In the meantime let me know if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's hoping you get a notifier from fanfic about this chapter because they're system seems somewhat broken at the moment.**

 **Anyway, I'm glad there are a few of you following and reviewing. It's good to know I can write something other than Sherlolly, though I acknowledge this pairing isn't hugely different ;)**

 **Chapter 2**

She could feel herself getting lost in his kiss, her body reacting to his as it always did. His hands pulled her closer and he started to deepen the kiss but finally her mind seemed to break free of her body, pushing its way to the surface and back into control and she pushed on his chest forcing him to stop kissing her.

She felt as though she needed to catch her breath, like she'd been running and just stopped. Her heart was a drum beat in her chest and in her head. Part of her wished she was still kissing him but she knew it was wrong.

'Are you OK? I thought you wanted this.'

His voice sounded confused and she finally looked him in the eye knowing she was probably looking flushed. She certainly felt it.

'I do...physically. You know I've always been attracted to you Stephen but I can't do this anymore. I can't play games. I want more from you than you can offer...'

She took a deep breath. 'Maybe I should just go.'

He took a quick step forward, holding up his hand to stop her. 'No, please Christine, don't leave. Let me explain myself...at least tell you what I've been doing over the last few months.'

She hesitated. Part of her wanted to run and hide but she was desperate for an explanation of everything she had seen and heard. She was still stood seemingly on a different part of the planet and she wanted to know how.

In the end she nodded and followed him to the table. It was low enough for them to sit on rugs laid out on the sand and she helped as he uncovered some of the dishes. They smelled amazing and even though she wasn't that hungry she couldn't help but start to pick up odd items to taste.

They were both silent for a moment as they ate and Christine took a moment to sit back and enjoy the scenery. It really was an amazingly beautiful place and being here with Stephen would once have been a dream come true. She took a draught of her wine and listened as he started to tell her about his search for a place called Kamar-Taj. How he had found it and been shown things he could hardly believe.

'It was difficult...you know me Christine I've always believed in hard facts, in science, but they showed me that there is a whole world out there...whole universes. I've seen things and done things you wouldn't believe. It made me realize how wrong I've been about everything. I spent too much of my life concentrating on money and material possessions, work and prestige and not on what was important.'

He seemed so sincere as he said this and when she glanced over at him he was looking at her with a level of intensity that she hadn't ever seen before.

'I meant what I said Christine. I'm sorry for everything I said and everything I did to you. The only thing that I found myself wanting to hold onto from my previous life was you.'

Her mouth felt dry as he said this. She wanted so much for him to feel for her as she felt for him but she couldn't believe that that was what he was saying. He was going to have to spell this out for her.

He shifted and put his hand in his pocket and took something out. He held his shaking hand out to her and she saw the remains of the watch she'd given him all those years ago when they'd first got together.

'It got broken in a fight...well, when I was mugged.' He grimaced at the memory but waved her off as she started to look concerned.

'They didn't take anything in the end...I didn't have anything of value to me except this and thankfully they were chased off before they could take it.'

'I thought of you every day and bit by bit I started to realize what a fool I had been. I took you for granted and it was only when I thought I'd lost you that I realized just how much you mean to me. Seeing you last week just confirmed it and I won't rest until you know it too.'

He paused and took a deep breath as though gathering his strength. 'I'm...I'm in love with you Christine.'

She felt as though all her breath had left her body. For a moment her head swam and she wondered if she might even black out. She was aware that he was waiting and watching for her reaction but she couldn't take it in.

'I think I've surprised you. It's not often you're speechless.' He smiled sadly and stood holding out his hand to her. 'Come...walk with me.'

She took his hand, feeling the scars on his fingers and across his palm as she did, and he helped her to her feet.

They walked the short distance down to the sea and Christine was surprised by how warm the water was. It still felt bizarre that she was here, she was also conscious that she hadn't said anything about his declaration but she was scared...nervous that it was a ploy, that he didn't mean it.

He kept hold of her hand though as they wandered along the sea front listening to the push and pull of the tide but in the end it seemed to be to much for him and he turned to face her, his free hand moving to cup her cheek.

'Please...say something. Put me out of my misery here. Is there no chance at all? I know I hurt you and toyed with your affections but tell me it's not too late...please. I lost my whole world, I've lost people I cared about and faced things I never thought I'd have to face but the idea of losing you...of never being with you again...that thought scares me more than anything else.'

She watched as he spoke and she could see the sincerity of his words and for the first time she let herself really believe that it might be true, that he might actually love her. She put her hands on his waist as her eyes moved down to his lips and she moved closer, lifting up her face to receive his kiss.

This time there were no worries holding her back and she gave into him; loving the way his mouth moved against hers. She could feel the soft bristles of his beard tickling her face but then he moved her head and deepened the kiss and she knew she was lost. One of his hands was around her back and the other holding her face and as his tongue entered her mouth she couldn't help but moan at the feeling of pure lust that washed over her. It had been far too long since she'd slept with anyone and she knew absolutely that she didn't want to wait, she wanted to be with him tonight.

Her hands pulled at his thin t shirt until she could slid them under the material and over his warm skin. She felt him pull her that little bit closer as she did and she was aware of his erection pressing against her stomach and it sent a jolt of desire straight to her core. Knowing how much he wanted her was turning her on even more.

Somehow they ended up on the sand and for a moment they broke apart staring at each other in the soft moonlight, feeling the waves still gently lapping at their feet and legs every so often but then he leant back down and recaptured her mouth. She could feel the weight of his body on hers and it felt so familiar and so right. She had missed this...she had missed him more than she had realized.

She let her hands and nails scrape over his back as her tongue danced with his in their mouths. She could feel him pressing against her core, his hips rocking ever so slightly, creating just enough friction that she found herself moaning into his mouth. One of his hands was bearing his weight but the other moved to her waist and then up until he was cupping her breast and she wanted more of his touch, wishing it was her bare skin that he was feeling.

He seemed to sense what she wanted because he knelt up and quickly pulled his t shirt over his head throwing it to one side. She followed suit, grateful that the dress was easy to remove as she took it off in the same way as his t shirt. She hadn't worn a bra and she felt a momentary nervousness at being almost naked in front of him. Their previous encounters had normally been in the dark, semi drunken quickies after some event or other. This seemed so much more exposed and real.

She saw his eyes moving over her body and she could see his desire clear in his expression and it made her feel beautiful. She lay back on the sand once more feeling how soft and warm it was against her skin.

This time when Stephen joined her his mouth closed over her bare breast and she felt herself arching up into his touch. She could feel his tongue swirling over her hardened nipple before he bit down just enough to make her gasp and feel a flood of wetness between her legs. Damn he was good at this, she'd forgotten just how good.

He turned his attention to her other breast and she brought her hands up to his head, holding him too her, feeling his soft hair between her fingers and tugging on it lightly hearing him growl in return. As he finished with her breasts she pulled him back up to kiss him.

She didn't need any foreplay, not this time. This time she just wanted to be joined with him, to feel him inside her, connected to her. Her hands moved to push down his pants and release his erection. He seemed to sense her desperation and he pushed her knickers to one side and helped her to position himself at her entrance...then he was pushing inside her, stretching her and filling her and it felt so good.

He seemed to need a moment to enjoy the feeling and gain control of himself. She could feel his cock twitching and pulsing inside her and she knew he was as aroused as she was. She wondered briefly if he'd even had sex since his accident but then he started to move against her and she lost the train of her thoughts. All she could concentrate on was the feel of him fucking her, thrusting into her harder and harder. He was rocking against her clit and she could feel her orgasm already starting to build.

She kissed his shoulder, his throat and any part of him she could reach, her hands on his backside pulling him into her harder, urging him on, hearing his words telling her how good she felt.

He adjusted his angle slightly and all of a sudden he was hitting that sweet spot inside her and she started to come, calling out his name and feeling him starting to thrust harder as he chased his own climax.

She knew she was pulsing around his cock and her orgasm just seemed to intensify as he started to come himself. He thrust into her as hard as he could, once, twice and then the third time he held himself inside her as he groaned loudly and came, his seed pulsing into her.

By the time they broke apart they were both covered in a sheen of sweat and breathing heavily and it was only then that she realized that the tide was almost up to the top of her thighs...she hadn't even noticed the waves as they'd had sex. Stephen's trousers were almost completely wet and it made her giggle as he pulled her against him holding her close.

'Damn that was good...'

She smiled against his chest as he said this knowing just how he felt.

 **This fic has got away from me a little and there is more smut to come. I'll post at the end of the week/weekend. In the meantime give me some love in return and review. Has Dr Strange woven his magic or not?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, after the debacle of the fanfic email alerts last week can I just say thank you to those who did find the update and reviewed. I'm glad you like what I've written so far. Apologies for this chapter taking longer to post than intended but life got in the way. Anyway let's continue with the smutfest**

 **Chapter 3**

They lay together for a moment but the splash of the waves force them to stand and recover their clothing before it was washed away. Stephen grimaced as he pulled up his wet trousers and rolled his eyes as Christine continued to giggle at his plight.

She redressed and together they made their way back to the doorway still hanging disturbingly in the air. She offered to help him clear away their meal but other than catching hold of the wine bottle he told her to leave it. 'Don't worry; I'll clear it up in the morning.'

Now that the initial flush of sex was over Christine was starting to feel a bit nervous. This was normally the time when he'd offer to call her a cab or make hints that she should be leaving. Even when they both attended a medical convention that one time in Ohio they had ended in back in their separate rooms.

She followed him through the door and back into the house and she immediately felt that sense of being back in New York. The air smelt different and she could hear the distant honk of a car horn.

She glanced at her watch to see that it was after ten pm, later than she had thought. 'Umm...maybe I should get going...'

And that's when the miraculous happened. He turned to her with disappointment written all over his face. 'Do you have to? I was hoping you'd stay over.'

She still found herself having to clarify it though. 'What here? With you?'

His brow wrinkled and he smiled. 'Yes here with me, where else would I mean?'

'I don't know. It's just…you never wanted me to stay over before.'

He put the bottle down on one of the display cases and came over taking her hand in his. 'Can we just forget how I was before? Before doesn't mean anything now, before was when I was a different person, an arrogant prick. That's not to say I'm not still a prick but I'm a prick that wants to spend time with you in more ways than one.'

He waggled his eyebrow, smiling at her responding laughter before kissing her once more. 'Come on what do you say?'

'I don't know. I mean I haven't got anything with me.'

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out what looked like a brass block with two holes in it. As he slid it over the first two fingers of his left hand he turned away from her holding up his hands.

'So whaddya need? Your toothbrush?'

She watched open mouthed as he circled his right hand and a golden glow appeared in the air in front of them before it opened up into a circle surrounded by a bright light. She could feel heat on her skin from it but it wasn't uncomfortable. Then there in the air in front of her was what looked impossibly like her bathroom. Stephen stopped his movements and reached through plucking her toothbrush from its holder and passing it to her. 'There you go.'

She absent-mindedly took it from him but her eyes didn't leave the circle until it had faded away completely.

She turned to him, noting his smirk, and shook her head. 'I swear I'll never get used to that. Can you go anywhere?'

'Pretty much, as far as I'm aware. It's saved me a fortune in air fares so far. Anyway come on, I don't know about you but I need a shower and I'd quite like for you to join me.'

He was walking backwards away from her but making 'come on' gestures with his hands until she laughingly caught up with him taking his hand and letting him lead the way.

They took another flight of stairs up to what was more obviously Stephen's living quarters. The room was mostly open plan with seating and a large, imposing four poster king sized bed. There were two doors off, one to a small kitchen and the other to a large bathroom with a walk in shower, and a roll top bath. Trust Stephen to land on his feet as far as job and accommodation were concerned. This place was huge and in a prime location, it would cost her more than she earned to rent it.

She said as much as she turned around looking at the ornate ceiling and then the wall with an amazingly intricate circular window, it seemed to be a symbol of some kind. In the corner was the cloak that she'd seen in the hospital still suspended in midair but this time jigging from side to side. If she'd had to make a guess she would have said it was happy to see her here with Stephen but that would just be ridiculous.

She turned away from it to find Stephen already half undressed. Throwing his clothes onto a nearby chair and she was caught once again by how sexy he was. He exuded such an air of confidence and masculinity and it was always a turn on for her. Knowing how intelligent and talented he was just added to it. He had been her ideal man for years and no one else had ever matched up. She still couldn't quite believe that he might love her back but she was committed to seeing this through, wherever it led. And it seemed tonight it was leading to the bathroom.

As he threw the last item onto the chair he gave her what she could only describe as a sinful smile before he turned and padded through to the shower. She heard it starting up and then realized he'd be expecting her to join him. She scrambled to remove her own clothes and hoped that her hair wasn't too mussed up from their session on the beach, not that it would matter for long in a shower.

She still felt a little self-conscious with him but she fronted it out, holding her head high as she walked into the bathroom and fighting the impulse to cover her body with her hands. He was just stepping under the spray of water as she entered and she felt her body starting to react once again as she saw him turn and slick his hair back, his face raised to the full flow of the water which then streamed down his body. He was more muscular than he had been in previous years, a sign maybe of his new occupation rather than one which entailed standing in operating theatres for hours at a time. It suited him though.

She moved to join him, gasping at the heat of the water as it hit her skin. She let her hands slide up his chest seeing his eyes open as he looked down at her. She could even see the dilation of his pupils as his eyes met hers and before she knew it they were kissing again. She felt a hunger for him overtaking her and the kiss became more passionate with every second that passed. His arms had come around to circle her body as she was reminded again how tall he was. He made her feel protected in a way that embarrassed her. She felt like a vulnerable woman from the 1800's, needing a man to protect her...it wasn't who she was, not in real life...but in bed she liked his dominance.

As her hands moved to his waist she could feel him starting to get hard again and just the thought of it made her mouth water. She wanted to taste him, she wanted to feel his erection in her mouth, against her tongue. The thought alone made her groan and that it turn made his cock pulse against her hip. She had to catch her breath but she didn't want to stop kissing him so she moved her attention to his neck, sucking and biting on his skin until it was red and bruised from her mouth.

Gradually she made her way down his body, noticing every mark and scar from that awful accident and kissing each one until she was on her knees before him. She braved a glance up and he was staring down at her with eyes that were almost closed and she could see his need on his face.

His cock was almost fully hard now and jutting out from his body framed by a thatch of dark hair and it demanded her attention. She licked her lips and then brought one hand up to catch it, holding him still for a moment as she took in the size of him. She already knew he'd been circumcised and how he would feel in her mouth. This wasn't the first time she had gone down on him but it felt as though it was. Something had shifted between them making their encounter new and fresh.

As she moved her grip along his length she saw a single drop of pre-cum oozing out at the tip and she let her tongue dart out to catch it before the water swept it away. That first taste had her wanting more and she shifted forward so she could start to take him in her mouth. She felt him pulse once and then again and with each pulse he seemed to get thicker, longer and she knew she was getting wet again. She could feel the muscles inside her reacting, her need growing exponentially.

She let her tongue swirl around the head of his cock as she slowly took him into her mouth; her teeth grazing down the length of him before sliding him back out. She didn't take him too deep initially, wanting to build up to it, teasing him a little. He had moved to lean back against the wall of the shower and this time when she looked up his hands were loose by his side, his eyes were closed and his head was thrown back.

She held his hip with her free hand as she took him in once more, this time going a little deeper feeling his hip jerk towards her slightly as she pulled away again. She gripped the base of him a little tighter then pulled back again, keeping the pace slow, feeling every twitch he made. The third time she felt him hit the back of her throat and at the same time his hands moved to hold her head as he groaned. The vibration of it echoed through his body and down into hers making her moan in response. She couldn't help but start to move a little faster wanting to make him come, feeling him getting harder than she'd thought possible, his hips starting to buck towards her.

Her eyes were closed and she was lost in the moment, feeling him getting closer and knowing how much it was turning her on in return but she needed more and she couldn't help but let her fingers snake down her stomach and between her legs pressing on her clit, trying to relieve the pent up frustration.

As she touched herself she heard Stephen swear and she opened her eyes and glanced up at him to find him watching her but before either of them could come he pulled away, sliding down the wall, breathing heavily.

'Fucking hell Christine. What are you doing to me?'

She sat back on her heels with her hands on her knees also trying to catch her breath and wishing he hadn't stopped her. She had been so close. She crawled forward, the water beating down on her back and as he straightened out his legs she moved astride him. Her hand slid into the wet hair at the side of his hair and then they were kissing again and this time she could feel herself rubbing against his cock and it felt amazing.

 **You should know by now that I often leave you high and dry (or in this case low and wet) and wanting more. Probably just one more chapter and then we'll be done. In the meantime give me some reviews and feed my muse xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't say that poor Stephen and Christine are as popular as Sherlock and Molly but if you are still with me I hope you enjoy the concluding chapter to our little adventure.**

 **Chapter 4**

They sat at the base of the shower kissing for a couple more minutes and Christine felt as though the endless teasing was slowly killing her. She wanted to just impale herself on him and take her pleasure but it seemed Stephen had other plans as he gently pushed her from his knee and then stood turning off the shower.

He held his hand out to her helping her step from the shower and then turned to find a towel. Slowly he used it to dry her body, starting with her front, paying extra attention to her breasts, then her back. For a moment he leant against her, the towel between them and he kissed her neck, his hands coming up to massage her breasts and she could feel his cock, still so heavy, pushing against her backside and it had her eyes rolling back in her head with the images it put in her mind. She was tempted to just bend over and brace herself against the wall and let him take her like that but before she could he was moving on and down, drying her legs.

As he moved to her front again, kneeling on the floor before her he looked up at her as he bent to kiss her mons and she felt her legs go weak.

He stood and threw the towel to one side and gestured for her to go back through into the main room and he led her over to the bed.

Once again the cloak in the corner was jigging from side to side and Christine couldn't help but feel self-conscious with it there. It was exactly the same feeling she'd had years earlier when a previous boyfriend had had a dog that used to watch them during sex, she'd always had to get him to remove it before she could relax.

As Stephen pushed her down on the bed she made to stop him before he moved over her and he frowned.

'Sorry, I know this is going to sound daft, but could you move that cloak. I...I just feel like it's watching us.'

He chuckled and shook his head but turned towards it and gestured to the stairs with his thumb. 'Go on, you heard the lady...scram.'

Christine could have swore that it visibly drooped at being sent away but it silently floated down the stairs. She wondered vaguely if she would wake up soon and find that this was all a dream, after all she still couldn't quite believe that portals to other places and floating cloaks were her reality now. Not that this was a dream she ever wanted to end especially when Stephen was indicating that she should scoot further up the bed.

As she did he crawled on with her but instead of covering her body with his he put his hand behind her knees and lifted them before opening her legs so he could fit between them. He kissed the inside of her thigh and all those feelings she'd felt in the shower came flooding back. He took his time as he explored her, sucking on the skin right at the top of her thigh until she was almost begging him to move, desperate to feel some kind of relief from her torment. He was so close and she knew she was so wet and ready for him.

Slowly, he shifted and then parted her with his damaged fingers and then she felt his mouth hot on her clit and all coherent thought seemed to leave her. All she was left with was feeling and sensation; the feel of his mouth on her most sensitive part, his tongue fucking her, the feel of his hair between her fingers as she held onto his head trying not to shamelessly rub herself against his face as she came.

She could feel him groaning against her as wave after wave of her climax hit her and yet as it ended she knew she still had more in her and she wanted him, wanted him in a way she hadn't ever felt before. She wanted to use his body, she wanted to ride him until they both came, until they had nothing left.

'Jesus, Christine you taste amazing, how did I forget how good you taste?'

She smiled as he crawled up her body, kissing him and feeling his cock nudging against her entrance. She could taste herself and that mixed with the taste of him was erotic and deeply arousing.

She answered as he started pressing in to her bit by bit with each rock of his hips.

'B...because you never went down on me before.'

He paused and frowned. 'Really! I was more stupid that I thought.'

Before he could resume control Christine pushed on his chest indicating for him to roll over and as he moved over she turned with him until he was on his back and she was straddling him. She wanted the control for once.

They kissed a second time and it was all tongues and teeth, his hands gripping her hips as she ground herself against his cock. They separated just long enough for her to take hold of him and lift herself up then she was starting to slide down onto him, feeling once again just how much he filled her. She watched him watching her and wished she could memorize the look of lust, and desire on his face mixed with something softer, something she'd never seen from him before...love?

Even just the thought of it had her muscles starting to clench around him as she finally impaled herself onto him. They both seemed to take a moment to get used to being connected again, he felt bigger this way and she was amazed just how good it felt and how much she still wanted him even though she'd already climaxed twice that evening. She vaguely wondered if it counted when the first was in a different country...was that a different time zone, a different day...had they even been in the same year? She'd have to ask him if he could travel through time, but not now, now she just wanted to move.

She leant over him and rolled her hips feeling him deep within her, hitting all those points which had her moaning out loud and wanting more.

His hands moved from her hips to her breasts and as he fondled them he brought his head up to suck and bite on her nipple, balancing the pain and the pleasure so perfectly that Christine found herself just repeating garbled words and moans, her eyes closed as she concentrated on her body and how it felt.

He was so good at sex; he had always seemed to know just how to move to bring her the maximum amount of pleasure. The feel of his mouth on her breast, his hand spanning her back and his cock deep inside her was all building her towards what she knew would be a mind bending orgasm and she wanted him with her. She wanted to take him over the edge and feel him come at the same time she did.

She braced her hand against the headboard so that she could increase the force of her movement, truly riding him, feeling sweat breaking out in her skin with the effort of chasing her climax and Stephen was there with her every step of the way, thrusting up into her, his hands roaming across her body and his mouth either on her breasts or kissing her even as he told her how good she felt.

His rich baritone slid across her skin and through her bloodstream more effectively than any narcotic ever could and it tipped her over the edge. As she came she called his name, her eyes tight shut as she lost herself to pure physical sensation and she heard his grunts as he thrust up into her moments before he came himself, holding her onto him as he pumped his seed deep inside her.

They both seemed to collapse at the same time, kissing and catching their breath before Christine slid off him to go and clean herself up.

When she came back out of the bathroom he was waiting for her in the bed with a sheet barely covering his hips and his arms already beckoning for her to join him.

She slid under the covers with him, her head against his shoulder, feeling his fingers circling her skin as they enjoyed just being together.

'Mmm Stephen that was out of this world. I could get used to sex that mind blowing.'

When his only response was a distant 'hmm' she sat up a little looking at him. 'What..what are you thinking?'

His eyes flicked to her and the smile he gave her was positively wicked. 'Well you just gave me an idea. How would you feel about out of body sex in the astral plane?'

All she could do was laugh in disbelief, she had a feeling that her new life with Stephen was going to be so much more than she had ever envisaged but she wouldn't have it any other way.

 **And there we shall leave them. Thank you so much for coming along with me on this Strange departure and if you've enjoyed it maybe you'd be a sweetie and drop me a review. Who knows maybe someday I'll write the out of body follow up xx.**


End file.
